The Purple Doctor
by Omega's Ood
Summary: Rose thinks she has found the Doctor. The Doctor thinks that he can save Rose from death. Life in 2008 for both universes will be very messy but can the Doctor still protect Rose when she is beyond his reach? Or will Rose perish at the hands of the Purple Doctor?
1. Regeneration

**Minions, you have found me once more! Welcome to the new story about Doctor Who. I hope you enjoy it.**

_The Purple Doctor_

_Chapter I: Regeneration_

"_You were brilliant," said the Doctor "And you know what so was I!" then orange energy burst from his hands and head, Rose had to cover her eyes. Then hair grew from his head and his eyes changed and then the energy died down._

"_Oh, new teeth, that's weird," said the Doctor "Now where was I, oh yes, Barcelona!" he cried and Rose's face was so shocked._

That had been before the Daleks had come, before the battle of Canary Warf and before the Doctor had said goodbye. That image kept replaying in Rose's mind. A tear rolled down her cheek, she'd get back. Soon. However in the meantime she had to work for Torchwood.

_Our Universe_

The Doctor sat alone in the TARDIS and waited for something to happen, he missed Rose. He wanted to see her again but he couldn't, well not without splitting reality apart! Then something showed up on the censors of the TARDIS and he went to look at what had happened. He sighed and pulled a leaver and the column of glass began to inter lock as the TARDIS faded away into non-existence.

The Doctor landed on asteroid, he opened the door to reveal a gravestone saying _Rose Tyler_ on the rock and under that was _I'm Back, The Doctor._ Then the Doctor leapt over to the control panel and franticly set new co-ordinates, for the beginning of time!

**Yes minions I know that it was a short chapter but it's better than nothing! I'll try to update soon and I hope that you'll look forward to that. Please review and check out my Doctor Who and Skulduggery Pleasant crossover called Where Insane Men Walk.**


	2. It Is Defended

**Minions, you have returned to me! Yay! Anyway this chapter is much longer and I hope you like it because I'm exhausted and won't be updating any of my stories for a week or so.**

_The Purple Doctor_

_Chapter II: It Is Defended_

_The Doctor had just walked back inside after his battle, he stood and addressed all the beings in the room._

"_When you go back, and when you tell others of this world, when you tell them of its riches and its potential," the Doctor said "Then make sure you tell them this; it is defended!"_

Rose awoke from her dream, her memories of the Doctor always came to her in her dreams. Suddenly she heard someone say something, then she heard it again, _Rose_. She went to her bedroom window and saw the Doctor's silhouette, she blinked then he was gone!

_The TARDIS_

The Doctor was at the first moment in this Universe and was looking for something. He wasn't sure what but he knew it was something. Then all of a sudden there was a flash across all of the TARDIS's censors, according to the TARDIS a rip had been made in the Universe, a crack. However something got through it and into the void.

"Oh but that's it!" the Doctor cried "A creature from something before our Universe couldn't live here so it escaped into the void," the Doctor exclaimed, then the outer TARDIS was consumed in flames and it faded away. The Doctor was rocked but he was ok, he got off the floor and opened the doors.

"Impossible!" he said

_Rose's House_

Rose had moved away from her "father's" house and had come to live on the outskirts of London. It was another day as defender of Earth. She wished the Doctor was here, then she looked in the mirror and saw a purple hand on her shoulder. However when she turned around no one was there, _creepy_, Rose thought. She then drove her Land Rover to Torchwood Headquarters. It was glinting in the sun. She went down to the basement where there was a car park clearly separated by staff cars and Torchwood cars. Her team were already there she had a steady team of four, it used to be seven but aliens are dangerous. The ones that were left were Lucy Hall, Max Saunders, James Peters and Rose.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Lucy, whose slender figure and flowing brown hair made here noticed. She was wearing black trousers, a leather belt a blue shirt and a white lab coat. She was the brains.

"Why are you so late?" asked James "You're usually first in," James had thinly cut black hair and only wore jeans and a black T-shirt, plus his mercenary style jacket. James was the team's gunner, he was the main killer in all of it.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Rose replied

"Well hopefully not that tired, I've got to make sure you don't get killed so would you like some coffee?" Max asked, Max was tall with long brown hair and was from Ireland. He was wearing a T-shirt saying, "No Sweat" across the chest and he was wearing jeans and he had his med-coat on over it, he was the team's medic.

"Na, just need to wake up a bit," Rose replied

"Um, mam. We have a class five meteorite heading straight for the river," Lucy said

"Then let's roll out!" ordered Rose

_The TARDIS_

The Doctor stood in his little blue box and saw, nothing. It was just pitch black. The TARDIS was the only air available to him because it was a complete vacuum outside.

"The Void," said the Doctor and then a shadow moved.

**How did the Doctor get inside the void? What is the meteorite? How will the Doctor return? And what's following Rose? Find out next time. Please review**


End file.
